Oh My Chad
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Something of Chad's disappears and he blames Zora because Brainy, her pet snake, was left in his toilet. A random one-shot. The summary sucks.. But it's cute! don't forget to review! D


...

... Sonny with a Chance ...

Oh My Chad

**This is just a cute little one-shot. I don't know how I got the idea for it, most of my one-shots are random. **

**Don't forget to Review guys! I'll give you a cookie!**

**Chad: Can I have a cookie?**

**Me: No, you don't deserve one**

**Chad: Why?**

**Me: Because you're actually an alien from outer space!**

**Chad: Who said?**

**Me: Santiago Heraldo. We are very close. He told me you're an alien!**

**Chad: Outrageous!**

**Me: So you are?**

**Chad: WHAT? Pfft no way. I'm the greatest actor of my generation!**

**Me: **_**Sureeeee**_** you are, Chaddy...**

**Chad: I am!**

**Me: Shut it so I can get to the story!**

**Chad: Fine!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Chad: Good!**

**Me: Good!**

**Chad: Fine!**

**Me: Fine!**

**... I felt like doing that...**

**Anyway! To the story!**

...

"Give me the game!"

"No, it's my turn!"

"Yeah, you're turn to lose again!"

Nico and Grady were fighting over another game I bought them.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Tawni shook her head at me, "When will you learn?"

"I thought they'd be okay!" I explained to her.

"And I thought your clothes couldn't get uglier, I guess we're both surprised!" Tawni chuckled at her stupid joke and stood up from the couch.

"It's my turn!"

"Oh you're so selfish! It's always you, you, you!"

"Me, me, me? More like you, you, you!"

Tawni growled and walked over the boys, "Can you two behave for once?"

"NO!" They both yelled in union.

Tawni bent down and snatched the controller from their hands.

"Hey!" They both yelled again in union.

"You two aren't getting this back until you can learn how to behave!"

The boys glared at Tawni, "You're a cruel, cruel girl," Nico said to her.

"Ha," she laughed, "Like that's the first time I've heard _that_!"

Tawni sat back down and placed the controller beside her.

Nico and Grady glanced at Tawni then at each other. They both huffed and exited the room at the same time, going different directions.

"My god!" A voice said loudly, causing me and Tawni to jump. I turned to the door and looked at the blonde actor.

"Why?" He asked as he walked in.

Tawni and I just stared blankly at him.

"Why do you Randoms have to make such a racket?" He asked us, "We could hear it all the way from the Falls!"

"Sorry Chad," I apologized, "It was Nico and Grady."

"Fighting again?"

"Yeah."

"There's something mentally unstable about those dudes," Chad said to himself, looking away for a slip second.

"Sometimes I agree," Tawni said aloud.

"Tawni," I scolded.

"What? It's not like you're not thinking the exact same thing!"

I scoffed, "I'm not."

"Can we get over this?" Chad asked as he stepped further into our prop house.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Fine."

"Go-"

"No!" Tawni cut in as she hit Chad in the chest.

"Ouch," he sarcastically spat.

"You guys are so annoying!" Tawni informed us, I scoffed and Chad was smiling.

"I mean, even when you guys are dating you still go on and on with that stupid game!"

Yes, it was true. Chad and I were dating, and we had been for a while now.

I walked over to Chad and he wrapped an arm around me. "And I _really_ don't want to see the affection," she told us.

"That's what happens when people are dating." Chad kissed me hard on the lips, we got a bit lost in the kiss but Tawni snapped her fingers in our faces.

"So why are you here Chad?" Tawni asked him.

"To see Sonny," he answered. "And to give something to someone who I think belongs to her," I looked into Chad's eyes and he smiled.

"Where's the creepy kid?" He asked me.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because this morning I found her pet snake in my toilet!" He growled in annoyance.

Tawni started to laugh.

There was a coughing sound coming from the vents. Chad jumped, "The vents are alive! And they are coughing!"

"No," I told him, trying to stifle a chuckle. "That was Zora coughing."

Zora pushed the vent open, "Yeah it's very dusty in these vents. I should get my people to clean it."

"Zora, you don't have people," I told her.

She puckered her lips, "I need people," she told herself. Just then she reached back into the vent and pulled something out. It was a recorder. "Note to self," she started, "Get Marshall to get me some people so they can call some people who like to clean vents to clean _my_ vents."

Chad stared at her like she was a devil child, which for a while I actually thought she was.

"Whatever," I said, shaking it off.

"So, creepy kid," Chad called out to her, "Why did you put your stupid snake in my toilet?"

"I didn't," she started to explain, "He probably thought it was holy water. Brainy _loves_ holy water."

"Oh, that explains a lot," Chad told her sarcastically.

Zora pulled a face and closed her vent. "Creepy kid!" He called again.

"My name's Zora!"

"Whatever."

She opened it, "Where's Brainy now?"

Chad clicked his fingers and two people in gas masks came in with suits. They were carrying Zora's snake in a large tank.

"Brainy!" Zora cried as she jumped down from the vents as ran over to him. "Why did you put him in a cage you monster?"

"I didn't want to touch him, it's a snake!"

Zora picked him up out of the tank and put him around her neck. Chad shivered, "It's like I felt him on me!"

I patted Chad's back as Zora headed back to the vents.

"Something's fishy here," Chad said as Zora stopped in her tracks. "I always put my seat down after I..." he paused, "Use the toilet."

"So?"

"So, how would a snake lift it up?"

Zora panicked and ran tired to climb back up into the vents. Chad ran up and grabbed her legs before she got all the way in, pulling her back to the ground and clinging onto her arm tightly so there was no escape.

"C'mon Zora," he urged her, "Tell me why you were in my private bathroom!"

"I went to take a wiz, and Brainy followed me. I left the seat up and he obviously went in the water, simple as that," Zora answered with a shrug.

Chad squinted at her, "Why did you _leave_ the snake in my toilet? Why didn't you take him with you?"

Zora looked away and bit her lip, "No reason."

"You saw it didn't you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Saw what?"

"The r-" he stopped and looked at me and Tawni who were watching, completely flabbergasted.

(**A/N: LOL! Flabbergasted!**)

"The thing in the tiny box on my basin," Chad whispered to Zora, but loud enough so I could hear him.

"Oh right," Zora laughed, "That."

"Yeah, that!"

"I saw it alright! You are going to-"

Chad coughed loudly to cover up what she was going to say.

"No little kid, I wasn't."

"Then why was it on your basin? It's really beautiful by the way," Zora smiled.

"Yeah I know, it was my grandma's."

Tawni and I exchanged confused glances, "Chad, Zora, What is going on here?"

"Well," Zora started. "I found something on Chad's basin, and stole it."

"You what?" Chad yelled.

"Oh right, you didn't know that..." Zora looked embarrassed as she was caught in the middle of this... situation?

"Give it back!" He whined as he tightened his grip, making her whimper.

"Fine," Zora said, giving in to... whatever it was.

Zora reached under a table and took out a fairly large box. On the side it said, 'Things I stole from others'.

"You actually have a box that says 'Things you steal from others,' Why?"

"Because I do. I steal things all the time," she told us, "For example, Tawni, here's you pack of Cocoa Mochoa Cocoa lipstick you thought disappeared. I had it the whole time, sorry."

"Where's my... thing?" Chad asked as he pushed her aside and rummaged through her box.

He pulled out a little box as a light bulb went off in my head. "Chad?" I said, completely flabbergasted. (**A/N: LOL AGAIN!**)

"Oh Sonny," Chad said in a shocked expression, he hid the box behind his back.

"A wedding ring?" I asked him.

"Pfft, no."

"You were going to...?"

"No," he laughed nervously.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You... want me to propose?" He asked me as he pulled the box back out and clutched it to his chest tightly.

"Um, no," I quickly said, "Not if you don't want to."

"But you want me to?"

"Pfft..."

"Awkward," Tawni and Zora whispered to each other as Zora slowly made her way back into her vent and Tawni walked out of the room.

Sonny reached for the ring box and opened the lid, gasping at the sight. "It's gorgeous."

"It was my grandma's."

"Beautiful," she commented as she stared wildly at it. She looked up at me, with teary eyes, "Why do you have it here?"

"Well, my grandma wanted me to... but my mum thought I was too young to... and I thought about it a lot. So I was thinking about it when I was brushing my teeth earlier and thought maybe they were right..."

I looked down, I guess I was expecting him to actually propose.

"But then I thought, what the hell am I doing? If you love someone so, so much, so much that you can't explain how much, shouldn't you marry them?"

I brightened up as he took the box back and got down on one knee, "So," he started as I covered my hands over my mouth, "Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

Zora suddenly popped her head out of the vent and Tawni ran in the room, awaiting my response.

I started crying, "Yes!" I yelled, jumping into his arms. "Oh my god yes!"

Tawni and Zora clapped as we pulled apart and Chad grabbed my hand, sliding the ring onto my finger. I fanned myself and he grabbed me around the waist and pushed his lips on mine in a small passionate kiss.

We broke apart and Tawni ran up to me, "Sonny! You're getting married!"

"I know!"

We both screamed and jumped up and down. "I never thought you'd be the marriage type!" She admitted, "Then again I never thought you'd admit to liking Chad so I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

"I guess not," I smiled as we hugged it out.

Tawni picked up my hand and admired the ring, "My, gosh, that's a beautiful ring!"

I sighed and nodded and more tears formed, "Y-yeah."

Chad grabbed my arm and swung me around into his arms. "Aw, Sonny you're crying!"

"Happy tears," I told him.

"Ah, of course, happy tears."

Chad grabbed me in an embrace and kissed the top of my forehead.

"We're getting married!" I said excitedly.

"You're not going to go all crazy and take control over me and the whole wedding, are you?"

I laughed, "Believe me, I'm not that type of person."

"Fine," he smiled.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine..."

We were getting married. I don't care if we are too young, I love him.

Tawni towed me out of the room, "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Getting you read for your wedding!"

"Oh great!"

"I know it'll be fun right?"

She skipped ahead and I stopped for a second. "Yeah..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh My Chad

...

**That's it. This was because I was so incredibly bored. So don't judge me or the story. **

**Don't forget to review! =D**


End file.
